jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Ivy
' “''I'm going to tell you all what I told my sister a long, long time ago. Everything will be a whole lot easier if you just give me what I want!” ―Princess Ivy '''Princess Ivy '''is the main antagonist of the Disney Junior special, ''Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. She is an evil princess from a far away black-and-white kingdom whose main desire is to have a kingdom of her very own. She is voiced by Anna Camp. Background Ivy was once a Princess of a far away black and white Kingdom who became envious of her older sister becoming Queen. When she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island, where she was imprisoned for a decade before the special. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her. When Amber found out about Sofia's amulet, she jealously took it so she could get a Princess to appear for her. Unfortunately, stealing Sofia's amulet is a very bad deed and activated its safeguard against thieves and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy and setting her free. Now free from her isolated prison, she plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. After learning that the Amulet would send her back where she came from, Ivy sent one of her butterflies to take it from Amber so she could destroy it to avoid going back to her island prison. She and her butterflies went to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the Amulet. Cedric stated that to stop Ivy, Amber had to break this curse, and Cedric suggested that Amber break the curse by returning Sofia's Amulet back to her. At the Blazing Palisades, Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the Amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the little Princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy had hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the Amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse, and Ivy was sent back to her island prison. When the curse was broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Powers and Abilities Ivy has her own black and white magic to create black and white butterflies that, upon touching something, drain all its colors, leaving it black, white and gray. However, her main weapon is her ability to create dragonflies. These bugs can take away memories by circling its victim. The sting, though not painful, is strong and victims will fall to the ground in a daze. They will not remember anything since they woke up. However, more stings can take away more memories. Ivy implies that enough stings can make a person forget their own name. This power makes Princess Ivy much more dangerous than she appears as the memories her insects take are gone forever. Even after she was defeated and her bugs vanquished, Sofia's family had no recollection of the wicked princess. If Ivy had gone through with her promise to take away all of Sofia's or Amber's memories, they would have remained oblivious to their real identities till their dying days. Trivia * She shares the same hair color as other villains, most closely resembling Cruella De Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. ** Ivy also shares the same name as Cruella's niece, Ivy De Vil, from 101 Dalmatians: The Series. ** The hair color scheme is also commonly used by other villains, such as Cedric the Sorcerer and the evil Alex Russo from The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. The future counterpart of Shego from Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time has a similar white streak in her black hair. * She is the first princess summoned by the amulet that is not a Disney Princess and does not appear with benevolent intentions. * She is the second princess, not of the Disney Princess line-up, that is not a child and is much older than a preteen, to appear on Sofia the First. The first is Cora from Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. * She is the first villain in the series to try and destroy the Amulet of Avalor instead of stealing it for its power, unlike Cedric and Miss Nettle. This was because she was summoned by the Amulet; if the Amulet is destroyed she cannot be sent back. * She is the first evil princess to appear on the show (second if the viewers include Sofia's evil copy, Sofia the Worst). * Ivy is the first princess to be summoned by a curse instead of an emergency.